


Surprise

by puppywaffle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Space Exploration, Vacation, gays in space, soft, the boys are in space, the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppywaffle/pseuds/puppywaffle
Summary: Thor has a surprise for Bruce, and Bruce isn't too excited. That is, until he sees it.Basically soft boyfriends on a galactic roadtrip





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Nice, soft. 
> 
> Inspiration/Prompt thanks to> http://nothing-but-salt.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post stuff> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thorbruce-is-lit
> 
> Original post> https://thorbruce-is-lit.tumblr.com/post/175472411023/thorbruce-fic-for-nothing-but-salts-prompt
> 
> Cheers

Thor had been planning this for months. He had taken every possible precaution to make sure it was all perfect. He’d told all the other Avengers about his plan, making sure they all knew not to contact either him or Bruce unless they were fighting an un-winable battle. He’d contacted the Guardians of the Galaxy and asked for their assistance (though Gamora was really the only helpful one). He’d even personally visited all the planets she’d suggested himself, just to ensure they were perfect. This had been hard to hide from Bruce, and had taken him months to do without arousing suspicion. Yet somehow, everything was working out in Thor’s favour. So why was he so nervous?

—

“Uh, Bruce?”

“Yeah Thor?” He replied sleepily. He glanced over at their bedside clock. 11am. They’d slept in.

“What’s up?”

“I have something to tell you.”

That got his attention. Thor’s usual confidence was gone, replaced with a nervous demeanour. It felt wrong. Bruce immediately sat up to face him. 

“What’s wrong honey?”

“Hm? Oh, nothings wrong, its just…” he sighed. “I’ve been planning a surprise for you, but I’m not sure if you’ll like it. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Bruce felt a range of emotions all at once. He felt his heart swell at how considerate his boyfriend was being, and yet he couldn’t help the dread he felt at the word ‘surprise’. It’s not that he didn’t trust Thor; he trusted Thor with his life. He didn’t trust himself. It’s just, Bruce and surprises didn’t go well together. He preferred the familiar and predictable, they were safe. He looked into Thor’s hopeful eyes.

“Well, what is it?” he asked.

“Can I just… show you? It’s easier to show you.”

Bruce tried to look enthused. “Sure.” 

“If things get bad, promise you’ll tell me.” Thor said, looking straight into his eyes. 

“Sure, sure” he replied. It _was_ warranted. Things like this had happened before, where Bruce didn’t speak up because Thor was having fun, and ‘incidents’ were narrowly avoided.

“Excellent! Let’s go!” Thor beamed as he practically jumped out of bed, dragging Bruce with him.

“W-wait, right now? Where are we going Thor?” he stuttered as they power walked through the halls of the compound (well, Thor was power walking. Bruce was jogging). This was definitely not what he was expecting. 

Thor simply replied “Don’t worry, I prepared earlier.” Bruce barely had time to comprehend Thor’s cryptic statement before he was outside in the warm morning sun. 

“Thor–” He started, but he didn’t get any further before Thor lifted Stormbreaker (when had he gotten Stormbreaker) and summoned the bifrost, leaving a very amused Clint leaning against the wall, enjoying the sun.

—

Bruce stumbled as he and Thor arrived at their destination, but Thor was quick to catch him.

“Here we are!” Thor beamed, as he looked expectedly at Bruce. His nerves had come back, but he forced them down as he watched the expressions fly across Bruce’s face. It flickered from concern to confusion in a matter of seconds, before slowly morphing into complete and utter amazement. Thor couldn’t keep the lovesick expression office own face as he watched his boyfriend positively glow with excitement. 

“Thor, where are we?!” he whispered, as if speaking to loud would break the illusion of peace. Thor chuckled.

“This, is one of the most relaxing planets in your galaxy.” Bruce looked up at him in confusion. “Well, when we were on Sakaar, you mentioned that the planets you had been on were designed to stress you out. So I found some new ones to take you to” he explained. Thor watched as understanding dawned in his eyes, followed by pure adoration.

“You did that… for me?” Bruce choked, tearing up. He wrapped Bruce in a hug, smiling to himself as his boyfriend buried his face into Thor’s chest.

—

Bruce couldn’t get enough of this planet. Once he got past the amazing tranquility of it, he was fascinated. The ocean Thor had taken them to was the calmest Bruce had ever seen a body of water (Thor had explained that this planet had no moons large enough or close enough to create more than a gentle ripple). It’s colour was like no natural substance he had ever sen before, so crystalline blue it was almost luminous. The sand on the beach was immaculate, and also strangely purple. He could see for miles in all directions, and everything was just as intriguing. The trees that he could see look the same as the trees on earth, though the leaves were more of a turquoise than a green, and the bark was almost black. It was amazing.

He and Thor spent the day in the ocean, playing as if they were children, splashing each other and racing. Bruce hadn’t felt this at peace since the Other Guy became a permanent presence in his mind. Speaking of which, the Hulk was oddly quiet. 

“Hey Thor, is this planet inhabited?” he asked. Thor looked at him and smiled. “Not for a thousand miles in any direction. All the organisms on this planet evolved in densely forested areas, so they cannot venture out to where there is so few trees. We are alone.” Thor replied, grinning. “So you can let the Other Guy out if you want. I’m sure he’d love this place too.”

Bruce let out a sigh of relief. “You really are the best boyfriend in the universe” he said as he let go of his control and allowed the Hulk full reign. Hulk stayed with Thor until the sun began to set as they continued to play like children, though Thor did end up losing a lot more races. When the sun became low in the sky Thor approached the Hulk.

“Hey Hulk, it’s time to let Banner out now.” Hulk sighed loudly and turned his head, pretending not to hear. “Hey now, listen to me. You’ve got to let Banner have control now, I know you want to stay, but don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of opportunity to come back out. I’ve planned this trip to last a long time, so we get to spend lots of time together!” Hulk looked back at Thor. 

“Promise?”

“Yeah big guy, I promise” he said, and stood up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Now let Banner out”

—

Bruce had had the best few days of his life on this strange planet with Thor. after the first two days of watching the sun set on the beach, they had travelled inland where they got to see all the native fauna (all the animals, beside from having completely different evolutionary traits to Earth’s animals, were so much larger due to the oxygen rich atmosphere), and explore the enchantingly beautiful forests. Thor made sure to collect samples of whatever he could for Bruce to analyse back on Earth. He knew that Bruce would be fascinated by the differences in molecular structure of this planet’s sand, and how the water remains such a vibrant blue. After a few more days, Thor announced it was time to depart. 

“It’s sad to leave it all behind.” Bruce mused as he and Thor packed up camp. (Bruce still found it funny how Thor had brought a regular tent for them to sleep in). 

“Yes, it truly is” Thor replied as he threw his bag over his shoulder. “But we can always come back.”

“That is true.” Bruce chuckled. He grabbed Thor’s outstretched hand and Thor lifted Stormbreaker, leaving the beautiful planet behind.

—

Bruce once again stumbled as they arrived, and Thor laughed as he moved to help him.

“One day, I swear I’ll get used t–” Bruce stopped as he opened his eyes. “This isn’t home” he murmured. 

“Good observation, Dr. Banner.” Thor joked. For the second time that week he watched lovingly as Bruce lit up at the sight of a new planet. 

“It’s beautiful!” He exclaimed, his eyes wide, taking in every detail.

“You’re beautiful” Thor replied, grinning ear to ear as Bruce went bright red. “How are you not used to praise yet?” Thor whispered in his ear as he pulled Bruce into a tight embrace.

“I’ll never be used to this. You’re too good for me.” Bruce smiled into his neck. 

“No Bruce, it is you who is too good for me.”

“Are you kidding?! No one else in the entire universe would do this. No one else would spend their time taking me from perfect planet to perfect planet just to make me happy because of an offhand comment I made a couple of years ago. You are the most perfect being ever.” Bruce said, pulling back to look into Thor’s eyes. It was Thor’s turn to blush now, revealing in the praise despite how often it came. 

“Thank you, Bruce.” He said, before reaching down to cup Bruce’s face. “But you really do deserve all this and more.” and with that Thor kissed him passionately.

—

After several months of intergalactic travel, It was finally time to return to Earth. Bruce gathered all the samples Thor had collected for him between two bags, excited to begin analysing them all.

“I do kinda miss home, Thor.” Bruce said, smiling at his boyfriends pout. 

“But there are still so many planets left! surely you would like to visit them?”

Bruce chuckled. “Yeah, but I also miss our friends. We can save those planets for another trip.” At this, Thor lit up.

“Yes! Brilliant idea! We can go home for now, and visit the rest of the planets next time we get bored!” Thor proclaimed. Bruce laughed at his enthusiasm, and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Come on, let’s go.”

—

“Bruce, I have one more surprise.” Thor whispered. Bruce groggily opened his eyes and squinted at the clock. 3am.

“Thor, what is it? It’s three in the morning.”

“I have something to tell you.” Bruce sat up immediately and grinned. Despite his half asleep state, he couldn’t help but find the situation funny. 

“Thor honey, I love you, but we just got back from our holiday, we can’t go now.”

“Um, actually its not that.” Thor said nervously. Now that got Bruce’s attention. “I was going to do this while we were away, but it didn’t feel right, so I waited until we got back.” Bruce was completely lost. Thor seemed to be in his own world, looking down, avoiding eye contact. 

“Honey, what is it?” Bruce asked softly. Thor lifted his eyes and Bruce was taken aback at the fierce passion in his expression.

“Bruce Banner, will you marry me?”

—

Bruce couldn’t breathe. Not in a bad way. Actually, it was in quite a good way. Better than good. It was fair to say that Bruce was ecstatic. As he lay in bed next to his fiancé he couldn’t keep the tears from flowing down his face as he contemplated how he could possibly be so lucky. He also couldn’t keep the ridiculous smile off his face as he watched Thor’s face while he slept, which still displayed an equally large, equally as ridiculous smile. It was safe to say that Bruce had never felt this peaceful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to point out any mistakes  
> Much Love


End file.
